Thank You, My Little Brothers
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: 22 April. Birthday-fic untuk Aoba. Tentang Aoba dan ketiga adik laki-lakinya.


**Thank You, My Little Brothers**

By: Aqua Freeze

Disclaimer: Nitro+CHiRAL

* * *

Di Midorijima hiduplah keluarga Seragaki. Sang suami bernama Nain dan sang istri bernama Haruka. Mereka memiliki empat orang anak laki-laki. Anak tertua bernama Aoba, anak kedua bernama Akira, anak ketiga bernama Youji, dan anak bungsu bernama Konoe. Satu hal yang unik dari keluarga Seragaki adalah keempat anak laki-laki itu tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Nain dan Haruka. Dengan kata lain, mereka semua adalah anak adopsi.

Aoba diadopsi dari gereja yang ada di dekat Pantai Midorijima saat masih kecil. Dan mereka bertiga pun hidup berbahagia sebagai keluarga hingga Aoba tumbuh dewasa. Namun, beberapa tahun terakhir ini karena urusan pekerjaan, Nain dan Haruka sering bepergian ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri dan meninggalkan Aoba sendirian di rumah. Dan saat mereka kembali, tiba-tiba saja mereka membawakan seorang adik untuk Aoba. Adik pertama yang Aoba dapatkan adalah Akira.

Akira berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan. Anak-anak di panti asuhan itu sebenarnya telah dipersiapkan secara fisik dan metal untuk diterjunkan di medan perang nantinya. Namun, sebelum itu semua terlaksana, perang telah berakhir. Akhirnya anak-anak dari panti asuhan itu diserahkan ke para orangtua yang bersedia mengadopsi mereka. Saat diadopsi oleh keluarga Seragaki, Akira sudah dalam keadaan tumbuh dewasa dan hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Aoba. Jadi, imej 'adik yang manis' sama sekali tidak dapat ditemukan pada diri Akira. Terlebih lagi, sikapnya yang super cuek terkadang membuat Aoba tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi adiknya itu.

Tidak lama setelah mengadopsi Akira, Nain dan Haruka mengadopsi anak lagi, yaitu Youji. Orangtua Youji meninggal karena kecelakaan, sedangkan kakak perempuannya sudah menikah dan ikut dengan keluarga suaminya sehingga Youji harus hidup sendirian. Akhirnya pasangan suami istri keluarga Seragaki itu memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya dan menyekolahkannya di SMA Midorijima. Youji adalah anak yang baik, sehingga Aoba cepat beradaptasi dengan keberadaannya.

Selang beberapa waktu setelah mengadopsi Youji, sepulang dari dinas di luar negeri, Nain dan Haruka membawakan adik baru lagi, yaitu Konoe. Mereka bertemu dengan Konoe di tengah hutan. Saat Konoe tengah berusaha melarikan diri dari desanya setelah ia terpilih menjadi korban untuk ritual mengerikan di desanya, yaitu kanibalisme akibat kekurangan makanan. Karena ia tidak punya tempat tujuan, Nain dan Haruka memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Tampaknya Konoe berasal dari ras yang berbeda sehingga ia memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing. Namun, hal semacam itu tidak menjadi masalah di era modern ini. Konoe terkadang menunjukkan sikap kekanak-kanakan sehingga ia cocok menyandang status sebagai anak bungsu di keluarga Seragaki meski tidak ada yang tahu pasti berapa usianya.

-o-o-o-

Ditinggal pergi orangtua dalam waktu lama karena urusan pekerjaan merupakan hal yang biasa bagi keempat anak-anak kelauarga Seragaki. Namun, sudah satu tahun lebih orangtua mereka tidak kunjung kembali. Padahal dulunya mereka pasti pulang meski hanya sebentar tiap bulannya. Mungkin pekerjaan kali ini cukup merepotkan sehingga mereka sampai tidak punya waktu untuk pulang bahkan terkadang lupa mentransfer biaya hidup untuk anak-anaknya.

Akibatnya, Aoba sebagai anak tertua merasa bertanggungjawab untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarga demi menghidupi ketiga adiknya. Saat ini Aoba bekerja di sebuah junkshop bernama Heibon. Gajinya memang tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk membiayai hidup mereka sehari-hari.

Menjadi anak tertua bukanlah hal mudah. Selain harus bekerja, Aoba juga direpotkan dengan banyak hal terkait adik-adiknya.

Masalah pertama adalah Akira. Sebagai anak kedua, Akira juga bekerja di tempat lain sebagai pelayan toko. Namun, karena ia bukanlah orang yang ramah seperti Aoba, ia dipecat dari tempat kerjanya meski ia sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering pulang larut malam. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga sering pulang dalam keadaan terluka sehingga membuat khawatir orang serumah. Namun ia tidak pernah mau menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia terluka. Setelah diselidiki, rupanya Akira mengikuti _street fighting_ yang diselenggarakan di sudut terpencil kota. Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Aoba berhasil menyeret Akira pulang dari dari tempat itu dan membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengikuti _street fighting_ lagi. Dan tanpa kakak beradik itu sadari, mereka berdua telah menciptakan legenda [_LOST vs Sly Blue_] yang membekas di ingatan penonton _street fighting _malam itu.

Masalah kedua adalah Youji. Youji sebenarnya adalah anak yang pintar, namun karena fisiknya lemah ia jadi sering tidak masuk sekolah dalam waktu lama. Seolah keluar-masuk rumah sakit sudah sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya. Akibatya ia harus tinggal kelas karena kehadirannya tidak memenuhi syarat kenaikan kelas. Itu artinya, Aoba harus mengeluarkan uang ekstra untuk biaya pendidikan dan kesehatan Youji. Youji yang merasa bersalah karena sudah menjadi beban ingin mencari kerja sambilan untuk membantu Aoba. Namun, Aoba melarangnya karena tidak mau kesehatan Youji semakin memburuk kalau kecapekan.

Masalah ketiga adalah Konoe. Konoe buta arah sehingga ketika dimintai tolong oleh Aoba untuk membelikan sesuatu di tempat yang sebenarnya bisa dicapai dalam 5 menit, Konoe membutuhkan 50 menit untuk sampai ke tempat itu karena ia tersesat. Kemampuannya membaca peta juga tidak bagus, jadi percuma saja menyuruhnya pergi membawa peta karena pada akhirya ia akan tersesat juga. Kalau Konoe tidak kembali dalam waktu lama, Aoba harus mencarinya keliling kota.

-o-o-o-

22 April.

Hari itu pun Aoba bekerja di Heibon seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa hari ini banyak sekali barang yang harus diantarkan ke pelanggan. Selain itu, s_upply _barang dagangan dalam jumlah banyak yang tiba-tiba diantar ke Heibon membuatnya harus lembur untuk mendata barang apa saja yang masuk.

Sementara itu di kediaman Seragaki, Akira pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh penuh luka. Youji segera datang membawa kotak P3K untuk megobati lukanya. Saat itu, Akira menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Konoe. Konoe yang langsung paham apa maksudnya, lalu bergegas pergi untuk membelanjakan uang itu.

Malam harinya, Aoba berjalan dengan sangat lemas menuju rumahnya karena kecapekan bekerja. Dan begitu ia membuka pintu,

_"Otanjoubi omedetou!"_ ucap Akira, Youji, dan Konoe bersamaan sambil membawakan kue ulang tahun dengan dekorasi warna biru khas Aoba. Tulisan [_Happy Birthday, Aoba!_] dan juga lilin berbentuk angka 23 juga turut menghiasi kue itu.

"Ka-kalian..." Aoba merasa sangat terharu atas kejutan yang diberikan olah adik-adiknya. Saking sibuknya, ia sampai lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

_"Aniki, tanjoubi omedetou!"_ ucap Akira.

_"Niisan, otanjoubi omedetou!"_ ucap Youji.

_"Oniichan, otanjoubi omedetou!"_ ucap Konoe.

_"Minna, hontou ni, arigatou..."_ Setelah menerima ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ketiga adiknya, Aoba pun meniup lilin sambil membuat permohonan. Sebuah permohonan sederhana, namun sangat berarti. Ia ingin keluarga Seragaki menjadi keluarga yang hidup bahagia, meski satu sama lain tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Setelah itu, keempat bersaudara itu pun memakan kue itu bersama-sama di ruang makan.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuat kalian repot-repot membelikan kue untukku," ucap Aoba.

"Kami tidak membelinya, tapi Youji-_niichan_ yang membuatnya sendiri," bantah Konoe.

"Eeh? Banarkah? Hebat sekali. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa membuat kue." Aoba melihat ke arah Youji, kagum.

"Masih harus sambil melihat resep kok. Selain itu, tadi Konoe dan Akira-_niisan_ juga ikut membantu. Oh iya, tadi yang pergi membeli bahan-bahannya Konoe sendiri lho!" Youji menunjuk Konoe.

"Hee.. aku yakin pakai acara tersesat dulu. Iya kan?" Aoba melirik Konoe.

"Aku tidak tersesat!" Bulu ekor dan telinga Konoe mendadak tegak khas kucing yang sedang marah.

"Benarkah?" goda Aoba.

"Benar!" jawab Konoe tegas. "Umm... maksudku, ... hanya sedikit tersesat..." lanjutnya pelan dengan telinga mengatup.

"3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jadi Youji punya cukup waktu untuk membuat kue itu," tambah Akira.

"Aku benar-benar terharu mendengar cerita kalian." Aoba tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kalian mendapat uang untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue ini? Kerja sambilan?" tanya Aoba megingat uang saku mereka bertiga cuma sedikit.

"Uang hadiah _street fighting_ yang dimenangkan Akira-_niichan_," jawab Konoe polos.

"_Baka!_ Jangan bilang!" Akira panik. Beberapa lalu ia sudah berjanji kepada Aoba untuk tidak berpartisipasi dalam _street fighting_ lagi.

"Akira... apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu?" Aura gelap mulai terpancar dari Aoba.

"Jangan marah dulu. Akira-_niisan_ terpaksa ikut demi mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pembuatan kue." Youji membela Akira.

"Haa... baiklah, karena niatmu baik, kali ini kumaafkan," kata Aoba sambil mengacak-acak rambut Akira. Dan Akira pun segera menyingkirkan tangan Aoba.

"Oh iya, ada yang kelupaan." Youji bangkit kemudian menuju rak buku mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini. Baru datang tadi siang." Ia menyerahkan selembar kartu pos bergambar kupu-kupu besar berwarna biru kepada Aoba. Aoba kemudian membaca kartu pos itu.

[_Aoba, selamat ulang tahun! Semoga Aoba dapat menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Akira, Youji dan Konoe. Maaf kami berdua tidak sempat pulang bahkan saat hari ulang tahunmu. Nine&Haruka_]

"Ini... dari ayah dan ibu." Lagi-lagi Aoba merasa terharu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menerima kartu pos dari orangtuanya. Dan kali ini ia akhirnya menerima kartu pos itu di waktu yang sangat tepat.

Hari ini Aoba mendapat banyak kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Mulai dari pekerjaan yang membuatnya capek setegah mati, yang ternyata merupakan ulah ketiga adiknya yang bekerjasama dengan Haga-_san_, pemilk toko Heibon Junk Shop, untuk mengulur waktu Aoba selagi mereka menyiapkan kue untuk Aoba. Kemudian, kue ulang tahun yang dibuat dengan jerih payah ketiga adik yang sangat disayanginya. Dan ditutup dengan kartu pos dari Nain dan Haruka yang sangat dirindukan Aoba.

Dapat merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi, membuat ulang tahunnya kali ini terasa sangat spesial bagi Aoba.

_"Arigatou, minna."_

_END_

**Author's note: **

_Aoba, Sei, Ren, Sly Blue, otanjoubi omedetou! _

Fanfic crossover para uke Nitro+CHiRAL ini didedikasikan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Seragaki Aoba pada tanggal 22 April. Sebenarnya aku ingin memasukkan Sei, Ren, dan Sly Blue juga dalam cerita karena mereka juga ulang tahun, tapi karena tampaknya sulit, jadi kuputuskan hanya para uke tokoh utama saja yang muncul.

Aku tidak pandai membuat fanfic crossover, jadi mungkin susunan ceritanya jadi tampak aneh dan terkesan 'maksa'. Chara nya mungkin juga tampak OOC. Berhubung aku belum main Sweet Pool, jadi belum kenal betul karakter Youji itu seperti apa.

Meski banyak kekurangan di sana sini, kuharap fanfic ini bisa sedikit menghibur para pecinta N+C.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

Jika berkenan, mohon tinggalkan review.


End file.
